Alcohol use remains the third leading cause of death both in the USA (85,000 deaths annually) and worldwide (up to 2.5 million deaths annually). The economic costs associated with excessive drinking exceed $223 billion annually in the USA alone. Some of the objective methods for measuring alcohol, such as breathalyzers and biological assays, can have significant drawbacks, such as invasiveness, constant user interaction, and/or the inability to provide real-time (or near real-time) quantitative measurements of alcohol (e.g., as opposed to metabolites). Thus, there is a need in the intoxication monitoring field to create an improved intoxication monitoring system and method.
This invention creates such a new and useful intoxication monitoring system and method.